Uncle Ken
by Moonlesscat
Summary: When two kids named Thalia and Sam show up at Ken's apartment, claiming that he's their uncle, they learn new things about Sam (Ken's brother) that they didn't know. T for safety.


*_Ding Dong_* The doorbell rang. "Ken, did you invite someone else over?" Mrs. Ichijoji asked.

"No, why?" He asked, answering the door. He opened the door to see a four year old boy and a six year old girl. "Uh, hello?" He asked.

"Is this the Ichijoji residence?" The girl asked. Ken nodded. "Are you Ken Ichijoji?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Ken asked.

"Uncle Ken!" The boy exclaimed, hugging Ken's leg. Ken was speechless. This kid he just met today was just hugging him and calling him his uncle!

"Uhhh..."

"You dope!" The older girl scolded.

"Thorry Thally." The boy exclaimed. The girl rolled her eyes.

"My name's Thalia, this idiot here is Sam, after our late father aka your brother." Thalia explained.

"You sure?" Ivy asked.

"Yes." Thalia droned.

"Uh, let's take a blood test to make sure." Ivy said.

"Fine." Thalia said.

* * *

Surprisingly Thalia didn't cry when Ivy drew her blood. A few minutes later, Ivy got the results back. "Ken! Can you come here for a minute?" Ken came into the room. "I just got the results back, and Ken, they're positive." Ken just stood there for a few moments then fainted. Luckily Davis and Thalia caught him before he could hit the ground.

"This isn't gonna end well..." Holly deadpanned.

* * *

Ken groaned and blinked. "Hey guys I had this weird dream that-" He saw Sam sitting on him. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream..." He said, weakly.

"Okay, Sam. It's time to get off your uncle Ken now." Davis said, lifting Sam off of Ken. "You okay, Ken?" Davis asked.

"I think that this is gonna take awhile to process..." He said. Davis laughed and kissed Ken, causing 'eeww's' to echo the room from the two children.

"Davis, not in front of the kids. Please?" Ken asked. Davis laughed again.

"Why is uncle Ken kissing a boy?" Sam asked.

"You dope! He kissed him because they're gay!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Hey! Thal! No calling your brother a dope or an idiot!" Ken scolded.

"Whath's gay?" Sam asked.

"Gay means that a boy loves a boy or a girl loves a girl." Ivy said, behind them. Sam squeaked and hid behind Davis.

"She's evil! Get her away!" He screamed. Ivy face-pawned.

"I am not evil! You two need a bath! Duh! You're dirty!" Ken couldn't deny it. Sam's face was dirty and Thalia's hair had a bit of hidden sticks in it.

"No! No bath!" Sam complained.

"Hey, Sam, Ivy will make it a bubble bath for you." Ken coaxed.

"Okay!" Sam exclaimed. "Why ist her name Ivy?"

"Because I can do this." Ivy explained, making some ivy grow. Sam laughed.

"Uhhh, Ivy?" Ken asked.

"Awww, Ken, your no fun." She teased. She made the ivy disappear.

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed. "Bye bye, ivy!" He said.

"Sam, remember, your bath?" Ken asked. Sam nodded and went upstairs. Thalia followed him.

"See ya later, you two!" Ivy said to the two gay boys.

* * *

**_Upstairs in the bathroom..._**

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "What does this thing do?" He asked, pointing to the faucets.

"That's where the water comes out." Ivy explained, then she pointed to the hot and cold handles. "And these are to make your water warmer or colder."

"Wow! When we lived with Monster, we didn't have any of these." Sam exclaimed.

"Monster?" Ivy asked.

"That's what we call our stepfather." Thalia explained. "Our stepfather was a monster. He would beat us up and," She covered Sam's ears. "Do horrible things to me, things that I can't say in front of Sam." Ivy nodded. Thalia took her hands off of Sam's ears.

"Well, let's get started with the bath." Ivy smiled. Thalia looked nervous. "Don't worry, Thalia!" She said, happily.

"I don't know..." Thalia said. Her shirt was all the sudden yanked off of her, exposing her scars.

"Thal, who did this?" Ivy asked.

"Like I said, Monster did this." Thalia said.

"Oh, Thal, we won't hurt you like that _monster _did. We all are wanting to be your friend. Don't worry." Ivy coaxed. "Let's get you undressed."

* * *

After their bath, Ivy and the kids got dressed for bed, brushed their teeth and went to bed.

"They're such sweet kids. I can't believe that their stepfather wants to abuse them..." Ivy said.

"Their stepfather abuses them?" Ken exclaimed, quietly. Ivy nodded. Ken was aghast. First he learns that his brother is a father, and now that their stepfather is abusive? This was just making Ken angry.

"Do you know were they lived before?" Ken asked. Ivy nodded.

"Holly's hacking into it right now as we speak." Ivy replied. As if it was cued, Holly came jogging into the room. "Did you find it?" Ivy asked. Holly nodded.

* * *

"I hacked the surveillance cameras and Thal's so-called hidden cellphone." Holly said.

"She has a cellphone?" Ken asked. Holly shook her head no.

"I looked at the details and discovered that it was stolen." Holly said.

"So our stepfather is a thief too." Someone said behind them. They turned to see Thalia standing there in the doorway.

"Thal, you should be asleep." Ken said.

"Couldn't sleep." Thalia replied. "Our stepfather had that phone for a long time. When he first got it, it caused an argument between our mother and our stepfather. And how our stepfather killed our mother."

"What is your stepfather's name?" Ken asked.

"Shion Killichijoji." Thalia replied. Davis looked shock.

"I know that guy. He and I talked once." Davis said. "He told me to make sure that I should be careful about who I talk to. The guy really freaked me out."

"I know a girl who can put that jerk into jail." Holly replied.

"Who?" Thalia asked, not really believing her.

"My mum." Holly replied. "She's a police and the best of the best. People say that she's a ten out of five stars officer." Wormmon came in the room just then.

"Ken, who are these two?" Wormmon asked.

"Uh, Wormmon, remember when I told you that I had an older brother?" Ken asked. Wormmon nodded. "Well, as it turns out, he has a daughter and a son." Wormmon blinked.

"So that means that your an uncle?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes." Holly replied, leaning from the computer.

"Get back to work." Ivy exclaimed.

"Who's this?" Thalia asked.

"This is Wormmon, he's my partner." Ken explained.

"Like a Digimon?"

"Yep." Said Holly.

"Holly!" Ivy exclaimed.

"He looks like a caterpillar." Thalia said.

"I agree." Replied Holly.

"Get back to work!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Geez, sista, no need to be harsh." Holly said. The computer beeped. "Ha! There it is." She got her phone and called Moon. "Hey, Mom. You know how you said that you were having a hard time tracking down one of the sneekest criminal mastermind of all time? Well, guess what? I found out where he lives. It's 451208 Hella Road. Bye!" Then she hung up, cackling. "I can't believe that mum freaked out." Laughed she. "She said that she's gonna have to put me on lock-down if I keep scaring her."

"You idiot." Ivy replied. Holly yawned.

"I think that we should all get some sleep!" Said Holly.

* * *

**_Next Morning...  
_**

Thalia woke up to the smell of eggs. '_Smells good, what is it?_' She thought. She walked to the kitchen to see her uncle Ken making breakfast. Ken turned and smiled.

"Oh, good morning, Thal. Do you like eggs?" He asked.

"What are eggs?" She asked.

"They're food." Ken replied. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Ken." Davis said. He opened the door to see Moon. "Hey Moon! What's up?"

"Hey Dasuke." She said. "Is Holly here?"

"Eh, she's asleep. Been asleep for an hour. Six actually." Davis replied.

"Dasuke?" Thalia asked.

"Eh, well, Davis is just a shorter way of saying my name." Davis explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, Ken, I've been thinking," Davis began.

"Oh no." Ken teased.

"That we could show them the DigiWorld!" Davis exclaimed.

"Wath the DigiWord?" Sam asked, sleepily.

"You guys sure wake up early." Moon said.

"Monster made us wake up early. It's a habit now." Thalia explained.

"You must be Thalia, I'm Moon, I'm Holly, Clover, and Ivy's mom. Sometimes the girls get really tired and fall asleep here in Ken's place. I pick up Holly and Clover. Ivy stays here. She's Ken's bodyguard." Moon explained. Sam laughed.

"I can't imagine Ivy in a bodyguard outfit." He said.

"I don't wear a bodyguard outfit. I like to look like a normal person so people don't really try to go after your uncle." Ivy explained, appearing behind Sam. Sam jumped.

"Ivy, if you keep shadow traveling, your gonna get tired easily." Moon warned. She felt a tug at her pants and looked down to see Sam there.

"What'sth shathow traveling?" He asked.

* * *

"And that, Sam, is shadow traveling." Moon finished. Sam just stared at her in awe.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"Breakfast is ready." Ken said.

"Yum!" Sam exclaimed, after finishing his eggs. Ivy laughed.

"Sam! You have eggs all over your face." Ivy wiped his face off. Sam smiled.

"Hey, Ivy, I was thinking maybe you can show them the DigiWorld. I'll enroll them to the school." Ken said to Ivy.

"Okay." She turned to the kids. "Hey, guys, do you want to visit the DigiWorld?" She asked. Sam nodded and Thalia shrugged.

* * *

"Ivy, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm finding an open DigiPort that will take us there." Ivy replied. There was a beep. "Ah ha! Got one! Hang on tight!"

* * *

_**In the DigiWorld...  
**_

Ivy was now wearing a pink dress that went a little past her knees, and Thalia was wearing a plain white shirt with black shorts and sandals. "Cool!" Sam exclaimed. Sam now looked a bit like his father but without the long sleeved shirt.

"So how are we gonna get around?" Thalia asked. Ivy bit two of her fingers and let out a shrill pitch. A roar came in reply.

"What is that?!" Thalia exclaimed. An Airdromon flew down.

"Princess Ivy, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine. Thank you."

"I-it just talked!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia, there's no need to be afraid. Airdromon is a friend." Ivy said. She turned to Airdromon. "These are Ken's niece and nephew, Thalia and Sam."

"Ah, well, climb aboard, children." He replied.

"Come on you two. I want to show you someplace special." Ivy replied.

* * *

"There. Airdromon, can you please land us down there?" Ivy asked.

"Sure. Children, hang on tight." He landed. "Ivy are you going to show them the kingdom?" Airdromon asked. Ivy nodded.

"What's the kingdom?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." Ivy said.

* * *

_**At the kingdom...**_

"Wow." Sam exclaimed.

"It's cooler on the inside." Ivy replied. They went inside. "Come on, I want to show you something." She went upstairs.

* * *

They went upstairs and saw Matt, Yolie, Cody, Davis, Sora, Tai, T.K, Kari, Sikutaka, Lusa, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Holly, Clover, Connor, and Moon. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Thalia and Sam. Thalia and Sam these are Matt, Yolie, Cody, Sora, Tai, T.K, Kari, Sikutaka, Lusa, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. They're friends of your uncle Ken."

"Ken's an uncle?" Cody asked.

"Yep! We just found out last night." Davis exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Sam asked, pointing to the Digimons.

"Oh, that's Palomon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Luck, Rose, Blacky, Agumon, Gabumon, Patomon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Gazimon, Rabu, and Noqueriendo." Ivy explained.

"Wow! Are they Digimon like Wormmon?" Sam asked. Ivy nodded. "Cool!" Then there was glowing from Thalia and Sam. A 3-Digivice appeared in their hands. "What's this?" Sam asked.

"They're D-3's. They mean that they are meant for you two." Ivy explained. A Risamon appeared in front of Sam while a Renamon appeared in front of Thalia.

"Hullo, my name is Raito. I am a Renamon. You, Thalia, are my partner." The Renamon, Raito, said.

"Hi! My name is Risamon! I'm your partner, Sam!" The Risamon exclaimed.

"WOW! I have my own Digimon!" Sam exclaimed.

"So your name literally means Light." Thalia droned.

"Yes." Raito nodded.

"You know other language?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, all except for English." Thalia droned.

"I can teach you!" Mimi exclaimed, happily.

"Eh, sure, why not." Thalia deadpanned. There was a roar outside.

"Unless Airdromon is practicing his roar, that sounded like trouble!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Come on, Thalia! We don't want to get left behind!" Raito exclaimed.

"Fine." She followed Raito. Then a Digimon came. It hissed and growled.

"It's Motomon!" Raito exclaimed. It lunged itself at Thalia. She closed her eyes but the attack never came.

"Lighting!" She heard. She opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Myotismon." He replied. "Raito! Come on!" He exclaimed. Raito nodded and jumped into Thalia's arms. He took Thalia and flew out.

* * *

"Thalia! There you are!" Ivy called. She hugged Thalia. "Don't ever do that again! Ya hear me?" She exclaimed. "Thank you. Myostimon."

"I'm perfectly fine, Ivy." Thalia deadpanned.

"What's going on?" A girl next to Davis asked.

"We don't know, Jun. All we know is that it's attacking Airdromon." Davis said. "V-mon! Let's Armor Digivolve!" Veemon nodded.

"Veemon! Armor Digivolve To!" He armor digvolve to Flamedramon. "Flamedramon! Fire of Courage!"

* * *

They ran to Airdromon and saw him attacking...nothing? "It's Invisimon! His ivisi attacks are the strongest!" Holly exclaimed. Thalia's Digivice glowed again. There were black wings now on her Digivice.

"It turned into a SEBDigivice!" Jun exclaimed.

"A SEBDigivice?" Thalia asked. Jun nodded a took out her SEBDigivice.

"A SEBDigivice is a D-3 and a SEBVice. A SEBDigivice is a device that means that your a DigiDestend and a SEBber. A SEBber is a person who can SEB. SEB is short for Spirit Evolution: Beast." Jun explained. "I thought I was the only one but I guess not." She smiled. "Here, do what I do." Jun raised her device. "Spirit Evolution BEAST!" She exclaimed. Her Vice glowed. "Jun SEB into!" She SEBed into LadyDevimon. "LadyDevimon!" She turned to Thalia. "Your turn, Lady Thalia!" She joked.

"Spirit Evolution BEAST!" Thalia exclaimed. "Thalia SEB to!" She transformed to a LadyLucemon. "LadyLucemon!"

"Nightmare lighting!" Jun exclaimed. A black lighting whip got Invisimon of of Airdromon.

"Feathers of Truth and Justice!" Thalia exclaimed. Sharp feathers attacked Invisimon. Invisimon turned visible and they saw a black chain collar disappear. Kari, Joe, Moon, and Holly went up to the Invisimon.

"Good Invisimon. Poor you. Who did that to you?" Kari asked.

"What is she doing?" Thalia asked Jun. They had transformed to their normal form after the collar disappeared.

"Kari's talking to the Digimon. She and Joe are considered to be the Digimon healers of the team." Jun explained.

"Oh." Thalia said.

"I'll tell you about the team. Tai is the team leader of the original DigiDestend. His team had Matt, Joe, T.K, Kari, Mimi, Sora, Moon and Izzy. My brother, Davis, is the team leader for the new DigiDestend. His team includes Kari, T.K, Cody, Ken, Yolie, Holly, Ivy, and Clover. I was the newest addition but it looks like you and Sam are the next two additions." Jun explained.

"How come T.K and Kari are part of both teams?" Thalia asked. Jun shrugged.

"I don't know." Jun replied. "They don't know either." Kari came up to them.

"We don't know who did this to Invisimon, but we have a good guess." Kari said.

"Who?" Thalia and Jun asked at the same time.

"The Seven Deadly Digimon Sins." Kari said.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked.

"You know the Seven Deadly Sins?" Kari asked. Thalia nodded. "Well, basically the Seven Deadly Digimon Sins are a Digimon version of them. We have two of them on our side now, Lusa used to be Lust but she changed because Lusa was under control of their leader, who we still don't know who, and Sikutaka used to be Envy, same thing happen to her. Moon and Holly were able to turn them to the good side. We have five more to defeat: Pride, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and Wrath." Kari explained.

"Oh. But why are they after you?" Thalia asked.

"Actually, when Lusa was Lust, she said something about their leader wanting Ken to break, so we think that it has something to do with him. Like their leader wants Ken or something." Kari replied. "But Ivy's watching Ken, aka being his bodyguard, so we don't have to worry much."

"Why?" Thalia asked. "Why is almost everyone after our uncle?" She threw her hand on the ground, making a dent in it.

"Well, it started a long time ago, back when everyone was teenagers..." Kari began.

* * *

"And that's why..." Kari finished.

"Why did he do such horrible things?" Thalia asked.

"Like we said, he was being controlled." Kari replied.

"I can't believe it. Ken used to be like Monster." Thalia mumble.

"He's not anymore, he's starting to be able to control the spore. It's all thanks to everyone." Davis said behind them.

"Davis, you got to stop sneaking up on us like that!" Kari exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Davis replied. Kari leaped at him and they started fighting,

"Should we help them?" Thalia asked.

"Nah. Just let them get it out of their system." Jun said. "Hey, Thalia, I can introduce you to the other SEBbers."

"There are others?" Thalia asked. Jun nodded.

"Three others actually. Their names are Berry, Cord, and Chad. There's also Jones and Cass, they're the leader of the SEB even though they can't SEB. They're the ones that brought us together in the first place." Jun explained. There was a roar just then. Ivy came up to the two.

"Thalia! Time to go home!" Ivy said.

"Okay." Then she turned to Raito. "Can she come too?" She asked. Ivy nodded.

"Of course." Ivy replied.

* * *

_**In the real world...**_

Thalia, Raito, Ivy, Rose, Sam, and Risamon came out of the DigiPort just as Ken came in. "Ah, I was about to come and get you guys." Then he notice Raito and Risamon.

"Um, looks like we have two new guest." Wormmon said.

"I see that.." Ken replied. Ivy laughed, more nervously then humorlessly.

"Eh heh heh heh, Ken there's also something else you need to know." Ivy laughed nervously. "You see, Thalia here is..."

"I'm a SEBber." Thalia replied, dryly.

"Ummm..." Was Ken's reply.

"Okay then. What time is it?" Ivy asked. "Ten 'o clock! Gah! Thalia, SEB meets at ten ten, so if you want to make it to the first meeting, we gotta go, like right now!" She grabbed Thalia, who grabbed Raito. They ran past Ken.

"Uh, what just happen?" Ken asked. Risamon laughed.

* * *

At the SEB's meeting spot, the other five kids were there waiting for Jun and Myotismon to arrive. When they did, they were surprised to see Ivy, Thalia and Raito with them. "HEY JUN! WHO'S THE KID WITH YOU!?" Berry exclaimed.

"HER NAME'S THALIA AND SHE'S A SEBBER AND A DIGIDESTEND JUST LIKE ME!" Jun yelled back. They came down to the group.

"And technically, I'm a tween." Thalia droned. Raito sat down next to Thalia, who sat next to Jun. Myotismon flew down and sat next to Jun.

"So,Thalia, want to introduce yourself?" Jun asked.

"Sure. My name's Thalia. I'm eight years old and I currently live with my Uncle Ken, my grandparents, his DigiPartner Wormmon, and my six year old brother Sam. My DigiPartner is Raito, and she is a Renamon. Her name literally means light. I can SEB into a LadyLucemon and I call my SEB self Shomei because it means Balance." Thalia said.

"My name is Berry. I'm eighteen years old, ten years older than you, Thalia. I live with my boyfriend, Cord. I can SEB into an AngeWomon." Berry replied.

"My name is Cord. I'm twenty years old, I live with my girlfriend and I can SEB into an Andromon."

"My name's Chad and I can turn into a Greymon. I'm twenty-one years old." Chad introduced.

"You already know me but I'm nineteen years old." Jun said.

"I'm Jones and this is my sister Cass. I'm seventeen and she's sixteen." Jones introduced. "We may not be able to SEB but we are the leaders and we brought the team together and we'll help you train every step of the way." Thalia nodded.

"Anyways, today we are going back to the DigiWorld and we're gonna locate Black Spores, Thalia, do you know what a Black Spore is?" Cass asked. Thalia nodded.

"My uncle has one. So does his bodyguard, Ivy..." Thalia droned.

"Good but there are also different kinds of Black Spores. Anyways there are also Black Spores that are growing in the DigiWorld, infecting Digimons. We need to find these Black Spores and destroy them. Your SEBDigiVice and SEBVice can hold up to 666,413 Black Spores. Once up to the limit come back here. We'll empty all the Black Spores into this device which is limitless." Cass pointed to a small black container that looked like a stereo. Everyone nodded.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

In the DigiWorld, Jun, Thalia, Cord, Berry, and Chad landed. "So since Jun and Thalia know each other, Yami, you and Shomei should take the north. Berry, south. Chad, west. I'll take the east." Cord explained. Everyone nodded.

"Remember, this is important. You mustn't fight. And I mean you, Solas, and Yami." Cass growled. "AND _it's not a competition_! That goes for you two Flame and Cord."

"Flame? Solas? Yami?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, that's kind of our code names..." Jun said, sweat dropping.

"You see, we each have different code names. Mines is Cord; because my real name's Chad and we already have a Chad so in order to not get mixed up I call myself Cord; Berry's Solas because it means light and she is light, Jun's Yami because for the same reason as Berry but instead of light it's darkness, and Chad's Flame because when he turns into a Greymon, it's actually a Burning Greymon*, and because when he's his SEB self, he looks like he's burning up." Cord whispered that last part but Chad heard it and kicked a can at Cord's head. "HEY!" Cord shouted and they started fighting.

"Uggh." Jun groaned, sweatdropping. Thalia and Berry were sweatdropping too.

"Boys." Thalia droned.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." Berry said. She walked up to the two and grabbed them. "Will you two knuckleheads quit it!"

Sorry, Solas." Both boys replied.


End file.
